Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37530514-20190101030112
GUYSSSSS these two songs kill me.... On Shannons Neverseen playlist, two songs from the end- When I pretend Everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just cause I know I can, but I can't pretend this is the way it will stay, I'm just Trying to bend the truth I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be So I'm Lying my way from you I want to be pushed aside So let me go (no, no turning back now) Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone (no turning back now) Anywhere on my own Cause I can see (no, no turning back now) The very worst part of you Is me I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be Remember listening to all of that and this again So I pretended up a person who was fitting in And now you think this person really is me and I'm (trying to bend the truth) But the more I push The more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm Lying my way from you I want to be pushed aside So let me go (no, no turning back now) Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone (no turning back now) Anywhere on my own Cause I can see (no, no turning back now) The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this You (no turning back now) I want to be pushed aside So let me go (no, no turning back now) Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone (no turning back now) Anywhere on my own Cause I can see (no, no turning back now) The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me (lying from you by linkin park) KEEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and then right after that, one song from the end- And when it rains on this side of town It touches everything Just say it again and mean it We don't miss a thing You made yourself a bed at the bottom Of the blackest hole (Blackest hole) And convinced yourself That it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore And no, oh How could you do it? Oh, I I never saw it coming No, oh I need an ending So why can't you stay Just long enough to explain? And when it rains, you always find an escape Just running away From all of the ones who love you From everything You made yourself a bed at the bottom Of the blackest hole (Blackest hole) And you'll sleep till May You'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore And no, oh How could you do it? Oh, I I never saw it coming No, oh I need an ending So why can't you stay Just long enough to explain? Take these chances to turn it around Let's take these chances we'll make it somehow And take these chances and turn it around Just turn it around No How could you do it? Oh, I I never saw it coming No, oh How could you do it? Oh, I I never saw it coming No, oh How could you do it? Oh, I I never saw it coming No, oh I need an ending So why can't you stay Just long enough to explain? You can take your time, take my time (when it rains by paramore) If you can't tell, I think the first one is Keefe's perspective and the second is Sophie's, about the end of neverseen